


Little Moments

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, as parents - Freeform, sequel to april showers bring may flowers, weasel is as precious as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopting Weasel was probably one of the best decisions they ever made</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> Here have a sequen.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

“What would you like for a bedtime story?” asked Arya while she and Gendry were sitting on the edge of the Weasel’s new bed.

Weasel shrugged.

“What about the story of the bear and the maiden fair?”

“No”said Weasel bringing her blanket with wolves under her eyes and frowning”That story is stupid.”

“Now, Weasel you shouldn’t say stupid-”Arya bagan to scold her.

“But you say stupid all the time!” Weasel interrupted her.

“She got you there”said Gendry with a smirk.

Arya elbowed him.

“You can say stupid, but don’t use it on a daily basis like mommy does, yeah?”continued Gendry, looking at Weasel with a smile.

She nodded and smiled right back. Then Nymeria jumped on the bed and Weasel’s eyes lit up.

“Can you tell me the story about the wolf queen who fought the monsters of the night? It’s my favourite!”

Arya smiled. It was her favourite too.

“Sure thing.”

Gendry pushed a little the bells above the bed to make a proper atmosphere for a fairytale.

“Once upon a time, in a snowy land far away north…”

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look and smiled while watching their little girl sleeping peacefully with Nymeria curled at her feet. Both gave her a kiss on the forhead and leave the room, closing the door silently behind them.

 

“Side face Weasel.”Arya said while her little girl was getting in the fight stance.

“Side face?”

“Side ways.”Arya side while moving to show her the right stance.”Smaller target.”

Weasel copyed her and raised her wooden sword.

“Very good. Now remember. Sometimes we lose, sometimes we win.”

“But if you lose you’ll bring shame upon the family and a curse will kill us all.”said Gendry jockingly from the side.

Weasel gasped and hold her wooden sword to her chest.

Arya grabbed the closest thing - which happened to be a ball of mud - and threw it at his face.

“Don’t scare her, you stupid bull!”

 

Gendry wished Arya wasn’t called early to job today. She got skills in this domain, unlike him. But for the shake of Weasel, he tried to remember what he saw Mya and Bella doing to Barra’s hair when she was still little or what Arya was doing with her hair when she didn’t want to let it down. His hands were too big for this and his craft was basically non-existent and when he finished the result wasn’t even half of what he intended to do, but when Weasel looked in the mirror and saw the messy braid she told him she loved it and hugged him tightly. Gendry couldn’t help, but smile while hugging her back.

 

The kitchen was floded with the smell of pancakes and strawberry jam that morning.

Gendry put a plate full of pancakes in front of Weasel.

“Dad?”

Gendry turned around.

“What is it?”

“Did you have a nightmare last night?”asked Weasel and then took a bite from her pancake.

Gendry frowned at Weasel who was looking up at him with big eyes, waiting for an answer.

“No, I didn’t”

“No need to be shy.I would scream mommy’s name too if I had a nightmare.”she reassuared him. while taking another bite of her pancake.

Arya burst out laughing while Gendry eyes were about to pop out from his head.

 

“Mom, dad?”

Arya and Gendry looked on the carpet in front of the couch where Weasel was playing around with some mini-figurines.

“What is it, honey?”asked Arya.

Weasel looked up at them frowning with a little pout on her lips.

“Where are babies coming from?”

“The ravens bring them” said Arya at the same time Gendry said”We are finding them under cabbage leaves.”

They exchanged a look, while little Weasel looked at them confused.

“What we mean is that ravens bring a little seed that is planted in the mother’s tummy and 9 months later a baby appears under a cabbage that grew from the twin seed and the parents go and take the baby.”explained Arya, trying to make the best out of the two answers Weasel recived.

“Oh, okay then.”said Weasel shrugging.

“Hey, do you want to go and play with Nymeria in the garden?It’s not raining anymore.

Her eyes lit up and she run out the door with Nymeria hot on her hells.

Arya turned to Gendry, arching an eyebrow.

“Cabbage leaves?Are you serious?”

Gendry rolled his eyes.

“At least I didn’t came with the oldest excuse in the book.”

 

Arya and Gendry exchanged a smile, while leaving their coats on in the hanger. The little visit to the doctor was better than they ever expected.

"When will we tell her?"asked Gendry, while kissing his wife's forhead.

"Tell me what?"said Weasel coming down the stairs, her sketch notebook in her hand and Nymeria hot on her heels. She looked at her parents expectantly.

"You know we went to the doctor cause mommy felt odd, right?"asked Gendry.

Weasel nodded, now clunching her notebook too her chest. She was worried.

"And the reason why I felt weird lately is because I'm pregnant."explained Arya.

Weasel gasped and dropped her notebook in surprise.

"Does this mean I'm gonna have a sibling?" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"That's exactly what it means."

She gave off a little joyful scream and run straight in their arms. Nymeria barked happily as the family was hugging tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, here we go. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> The first one is a little bit sad, but it gets better, I promise. Tell me which is your favourite!
> 
> As a side note: the miamia papa thing I borrowed from well, baby!me cause that's the closest thing I could think of. Baby talk in english is hard.

“Did you find her?”

“No.”

Arya and Gendry looked at each other worried. After breakfast Weasel just seemed to disappear in thin air. They assumed she just went to the living room to draw, but after they finished washing the dishes and went there too, she wasn’t there. They thought she might have gone to her room and checked. She wasn’t there. They started to worry and searched for a while now. It didn’t look good.

“Woof.” 

Nymeria came down the stairs and gripped Arya’s hand with her fangs, hard enough to clasp it, but gentle enough to not hurt her. She used to do this since she was a pup and wanted to show Arya something. She exchanged a look with Gendry and followed Nymeria to the first floor. The wolf dog was up on two feet, her front pawns resting again the closet’s door. She moved aside for Arya to open the door. On the floor, in fetal position, covered in her wolf blanket was their little girl. When she looked up, tears were visibly running down her cheeks. Arya and Gendry moved at once, kneeling on each side of Weasel.

“What’s wrong, little wolf?” asked Arya.

Weasel kept her head down, reufsing to look at them.

“Now that you are gonna have a baby, will you give me away?” she asked stopping her sobbing for a little

“Absolutely not!” said Arya at the same time Gendry said “No way, why would you think that?”

“Because you’re gonna have your child. You won’t need me anymore.” she said and her voice almost broke, but she bit her lip to keep the tears back.

“Weasel, look at us.” said Gendry in a warm voice that he was using only around the two of them.

“You are our child too, you are our baby. Don’t ever think you’ll be replaced. If we make room for someone new, it doesn’t mean there is less for you, it only means our family is growing.” explained Arya.

“We will always love you, little wolf.” Gendry reasurred her.

Weasel looked up at them smiling, tears gone from her eyes.

Arya and Gendry wrapped their arms around her and tugged her close in a group hug. Then Nymeria came and licked her face making the three of them giggle.

\-------------------------------------

 

It was well past two in the morning when baby Jon started crying. Gendry moved a little. He wasn’t truly asleep and he was sure Arya wasn’t either. An elbow in the stomach few seconds later confirmed it. 

“Your son is crying.” said Arya in a tired voice.

“He is your son before sunrise.” he yawned and uncounsciously wrapped his arms tighter around Arya.

Gendry was sure his fierce (and annoyed) will push him off the bed, but before she got the chance to do this baby Jon stopped his crying. It was a lucky night.

Big was their surprise in the morning, when they woke up to find Weasel squizeed in the crib, holding little Jon to her chest. The baby was smiling in his sleep. Weasel opened her eyes slowly to meet her parents curious gazes.

“I was going to get a glass of water when I heard Jon crying so I came in here and rocked him back to sleep how I saw you doing. Hope I didn’t wake you up.” she said yawning and closing her eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep. 

*click*

“Mama, don’t take pics!”

\-----------

 

Gendry checked the recipe for what must have been the hundreth time. The kids were asking for a dessert after dinner, so Gendry was stuck preparing it. And while he wasn’t a bad cook at all, he wished Arya wasn’t stuck over schedule at work, cause desserts were her speciality. Gendry could cook a normal cake or some cookies, but at the point he had to cook a peanut butter deep dish chocolate and happy tears of unicorns and other mumbo jumbo cupcakes he could give up. But he was doing it for his kids. He took a glance at them while preparing the mixture.

Jon was up in his special chair, Weasel sat next to him and Nymeria (who picked a habit of sitting at the dinner table some years back) next to Weasel. His daughter was teaching Jon some new words.

“Wolf.”Wease; said pointing to Nymeria.

“Wov.” Jon tried to reapeat as good as a two years old could.

Nymeria barked, like she was encouraging him.

“Sister.” she said, pointing to herself.

“Siztel.” Jon nodded.

“Sweets.” Weasel said dreamly, as the smell of baked goods filled the room.

“Sweets!” agreed baby Jon.

Gendry smiled while looking at the cupcakes through the oven’s window. His son could only say mama, dada, Weasel, Nym(his best try to get the whole name was Nymelia) and sweets. When he was thirsty he would say miamia and when he was hungry he was saying papa, so with this code, he wasn’t really kin on learning other words. He refused to say food or water. Jon was stubborn little thing and Gendry wasn’t sure if he got the stubborness from him or from Arya. Bran told them once Jon was double stubborn because both of them shared this trait with their son.

Twenty minutes later when he took the cupcakes out he felt his pride slowly going down. The dough mixed up, making it more of a cake in looks and melted chocolate and peanus butter was running all over it. Suddenly, he was glad Arya wasn’t there to laugh (or worse, take pics) because he was probably looking ridiculous with the cooking apron, the failure of a dessert and the look on his face. Yet, he placed the not-so-cupcakes-more-like-cake on the table and cut two pieces. More peanut butter and chocolate started running on the plate.

“Oh, it looks like lava!” said Weasel and took a bite. Her face lit up” It’s delicious!”

“Wava caki!” said Jon who managed to take a bit in his tinny fist and now his hand and mouth were covered with chocolate.

“Dad, you invented a recipe and it’s great! Can we call it lava cake?” asked Weasel after few more bites.

Gendry smiled, happy.

“Anything you wish kids.”

\----------------

 

Arya looked between the three tweens who were crying like babies, to her daughter who had a split lip, to her son who was holding Weasel’s hand tighly (Arya wasn’t sure if he was doing it because he needed reassurance or because he was trying to hold her back). The her looks shiffted to the three suburban moms who looked ready to eat her alive. Arya tried hard not to roll her eyes. 

“This is no way a young lady should act!”

“Is that what you teach your daughter?”

“You are an awful mother!”

Arya tried not to roll her eyes. She wished Gendry wasn’t at work. Not that she couldn’t handle these on her own, but her 1.93, gloomy looking husband’s presence would make them shut up.

“Let’s calm down for a bit, I don’t know what happened. Care to explain?” she looked at the three boys

They all started to scream at once, through crocodile tears about how awful Weasel was and how she was crazy and chased them around with a stick trying to beat them for no reason.

Arya was sure she heard her three years old son growl. She moved her eyes on her daughter, asking for her side of the story. Weasel was looking at the three boys like she was ready to leap and rip their throats out, but then she shiffted her gaze to her mother and she seemed a little more calm, even if the fire was still in her eyes.

“I was playing with Jon and then these three came and told us to go away from their playground and I told them it was a public place and they had no right to tell us to go away. They pretended to leave and then they came back and started picking on Jon and throwing sand in his face, so I went to them, but they pushed me down and when I got up, one of the punched me. And they wouldn’t leave Jon alone, I was sure they were gonna hurt him too, so I took a stick and started beating them up. Nobody picks on my little brother!” the lasp part was a warning, directly towards the tweens who were hiding behind their mother’s skirts. Quite literally.

Arya turned to the three women, murder glare on.

“Your sons are almost teenagers and they busy their time beating three and seven years olds on playgrounds, but somehow I am the horrible mother. My daughter was deffending herself and her brother!” 

“My son would never!” said one of the women while the other three nodded along.”Your daughter is a little wild animal. You can be sure I will report this to the police and the social services!”

Arya was ready to say that if anybody was gonna report anything, it will be her, but the three women gasped in surprise and fear while their sons were basically trying to disappear behind them.

Nymeria growled loudly, making the three of them grab their children and run away. Arya peted her.  
“Thank you!” she said to her dog and then turned to Weasel and Jon. “Come on, we are getting ice cream!”

Jon shouted an yes and started running ahead of them in the park, Nymeria trailing behind him.

“Was it wrong, mom?What I did?”

Arya turned around, looking at her daughter who was looking at her feet now. Arya rose her chin with her index finger and then put her hands on her shoulders.

“You deffended your brother and yourself. There is nothing wrong with that. Bullies like this will always exist and you did very good standing up to them. Taking no shit from this kind of people is not something you should be sorry about.”

Weasel smiled up at her.

“Come on, you brother will make it to the ice cream shop before us in this rythm.”

The girl started to run when her mother called her name.

“And Weasel?”she turned around to look at Arya.”Don’t tell your father I used the word shit around you, alright?”

Weasel winked and runned after Jon, Arya following behind.

\-------------------------

 

 

Arya and Gendry shared a look as they were appraoching Wintertown’s Primary School. Weasel was repeating our loud the stanzas of ‘Nymeria’s Ten Thousands Ships’ that she had to learn for today and Jon was uncharacteristicaly silent.

The first day of school for Weasel, Jon was sad the whole morning and started crying when they dropped Weasel to school. He stopped only when Weasel promised him she will tell him all she did to school and they will play together after. Still Jon was gloomy the whole day, until Weasel showed up. Jon drank in every word of his sister. She even teached him a nursery rhyme they learned. After that, Jon wasn’t gloomy anymore, he was always excited the whole day, waiting for Weasel to come back and share with him all the stories about school. In the last two years his biggest wish was to start school already. And now when the day finaly came, the excitement seemed to vanish in thin air.

“Here we are.” announced Gendry and the family got out of the car.

Weasel was ready to go up the stairs, but Jon was frozen in place, looking at his shoes. 

“Are you alright, son?” asked Gendry while both him and Arya bowed over their son, knowing something was out of places.

“What if I don’t make any friends? What if I’m not good at anything? What if everybody hates me?”

“No, no, you got your mother’s social skills, thank Gods, I’m sure you will make lots of friends.” said Gendry.

“And everybody is good at something, you will find our eventually.” added his mother.

“Nobody will hate you. And if they do, thei are stupid. Also if anybody picks on you, you tell me and I’ll take care of them.” Weasel put her arm around her little brother’s shoulders, in a protective way and bumped fists with him.

Jon smiled at his sister and at his parents. The he turned and hugged them and after he took Weasel’s hand and they run up the stairs. Weasel and Jon waved at their parents, who waved back, before disappearing behind the school’s doors.

“They grow up so fast.”remarked Gendry while wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forhead. She kissed his nose and hugged him back.

“They do, indeed.”


End file.
